


The Wandering Children

by ginnekomiko



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 05:25:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 5,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2639744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginnekomiko/pseuds/ginnekomiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin and Kohaku are orphans in a cruel world. A dark AU where Rin was rescued by a possessed Kohaku instead of Sesshomaru. Does crossover with my other fic, "The Children of Naraku" in the middle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meek Boy and Mild Girl

The meek boy and the mild girl walked hand and hand down the dark road.

Orphans in a dangerous world.

What horrors had her eyes seen? She would not tell a soul.

What sins had he committed? Nobody could tell with that expressionless face of his.

Yet, they were always together, hand in hand.

His weapon was sharp; a blade on a chain. Was he a demon slayer or a man slayer? It was hard to tell with those gentle eyes of his.

And what of her?

She had no visible weapon.

No weapon other than him.

In some ways, that was the only one she needed.


	2. The Puppet and the Doll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Rin and Kohaku met in this universe.

 “Let go of me!”

Kohaku looked back.

Monsters were raiding a home. They were bulky with long teeth and slithering tongues. They were dressed in bones and animal fur.

“Help me! Brother! Brother! Mother! Father!”

“Stop yelping, girl! They’re all dead!” said the first monster.

“If you’re a good girl, we just might let you live,” said the second.

He paused.

No, not monsters, humans. Ordinary humans in ordinary clothes.

“Hey, do you think we should try to sell her?”

Sell?

If they did that, she’d become a doll to whoever acquired her.

When he looked again, they’d turned back into monsters.

He could kill monsters….

With a few swift movements, it was done.

The little girl stood in the blood of the dead men, unsure of what had just happened.

“Who’s there?” she asked.

When he came into the light, she ran to him, even as the blood ran down his chain blade.

“Thank you for saving me.”

She really was like a little doll.

“I’m Rin. What’s your name?”

What _was_ his name?

Someone’s gentle voice in the back of his head.

“Kohaku,” he repeated.

The girl took his hand.

“Would it be alright if Rin traveled with you, Kohaku?” She looked back at her house. “Rin has nothing to go back to now.”

 “Do what you want,” he said.

She smiled at him. “Then Rin chooses to stay with you!”

As she walked beside him, she left a trail of bloody footprints.


	3. Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin tries to smile in front of Kohaku, but fails when she recalls her past.

When Rin awoke in the mornings, she was often alone, but she wasn’t worried. Kohkau had a habit of disappearing while she was asleep, but he always came back to her at some point. When he did, she was happy. Quiet company was better than none at all.

She was sure to smile and laugh when he was home. She talked of things that made her happy, hoping he would share some of his stories. He never did. The mood around Kohaku was heavy, she could tell that much.

“You remind me of my big brothers, did you know that, Kohaku?”

She said the remark in passing, a small observation as she did her best to prepare something to eat.

But it stuck.

He looked at her then.

“What were they like?” he asked.

Rin beamed. “They were really nice and brave. Mama always used to call them the Tried and True Twins. When the bandits came, they tried to fend them off, but they… failed. Killing them was nothing to those bandits. And then Mama… poor Mama! They did such horrible things to her!”

Rin caught herself. She couldn’t cry, she had to smile!

“Ah-ha, I’m sorry! You probably… don’t want to hear about it, right?”

Kohaku’s eyes did not leave her. “Rin.”

“Yes?”

“What would you do if I said I was more like the bandits than your brothers? Would you still follow behind me?”

Rin thought for a moment.

“Yes. I believe in you, Kohaku. The you now and the you who kills are not the same person. Here! Eat it while it’s hot okay?”

“This is good, Rin.”

“Thanks! Mama taught me how to make it!”

That night she was surprised when Kohaku slept closer to her. Usually, he made it a point to keep his distance from her. It was as if he didn’t trust himself.

Rin glanced at the stars.

What was it that suddenly made him want to be closer to her? Was it that she had made him happy today? Or was it that her sadness had reminded him of his own?


	4. The Plaything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin tries to get Kohaku to play catch with her.

As the two of them were walking down the road, a red ball rolled by.

Rin’s eyes lit up. “Ah! I wonder if it belongs to anyone?”

She glanced around. Nobody came to claim it.

Their loss. She smiled widely.

Kohaku watched as Rin bounced the ball as she walked, humming to herself.

So like a little girl, so childish.

_Kohaku, do you want to play?_

His head hurt. Who was that woman? She wasn’t Rin.

“Kohaku, do you want to play?” Rin asked again.

“Play?” he asked.

“Here, catch!”

The red ball nearly hit him in the face.

“You’re not very coordinated, huh?” Rin said.

Kohaku pulled out his chain blade. He would show that projectile!

“No, don’t kill it!” Rin cried as she grabbed the ball back. “Just catch it!”

Catch?

“Here, see?” she asked.

How was this enjoyable?

Yet, this back and forth motion almost seemed like a memory.

That woman entered his mind again.

“Kohaku?”

Rin’s voice sounded concerned.

He wanted to cry.

“Who am I to that woman?”

Rin took his hand and lead him down the road. The ball was tucked under her other arm.

She was so much smaller than him, but her eyes were determined.

Now he was the childish one.


	5. This Kohaku/That Kohaku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kohaku comes "home" injured.

During the day, Kohaku would often go missing. It was as if something called him away. Rin was never worried. At least, not really. Kohaku was a strong boy; he could take care of himself.

She heard a sound from outside, probably him.

“Welcome home Koha-“

He was covered in blood.

Black and blue bruises spotted his entire body.

She wanted to ask him what had happened, but somehow that didn’t seem right.

This Kohaku wouldn’t answer her.

So instead she silently tended his wounds and washed the blood out of his clothing.

“Rin?” came his soft voice.

Now, now she could ask him.

Gently, she hugged him from behind.

“What happened to you, Kohaku?”

“A man in a baboon skin did this to me.”

“Baboon?”

“Funny, right?”

“Not really. You’re hurt.”

“Rin, if I do something terrible to you…”

“You won’t. Not when you’re like this.”

“So you’ve noticed that I’m… different?”

“Sometimes. I try not to bother you when you’re like that.”

“I haven’t hurt you?”

“No.”

“Thank goodness. Rin…”

“If you’re asking me to leave, I won’t do it.”

Kohaku looked to the side.

“Are you going to let go of me?”

“Do you want me to? Is it uncomfortable?”

“Not really.”

“Then I won’t.”

“Thanks. Rin, if things get dangerous…”

“If you want me to run, I’ll run, but you have to promise to come and find me, okay? I like things as they are, here with you.”

Kohaku smiled a little. “Promise.”


	6. Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kohaku leaves Rin.

He couldn’t stay here.

 What he had with her, it was too fragile.

 _She_ was too fragile.

Besides, the voices were… stronger than before.

If he could not control himself then…

Yes, it would be far too easy for him to kill her, to destroy everything they built up.

His hands on her throat, the sad, pleading look in her eyes….

He shook his head. No, no, not again.

She breathed gently beside him.

It was soothing to listen to.

Maybe they could make it.

Maybe.

No.

He would not allow himself to hurt her.

Kohaku got up.

Alone.

He would go on alone.

Never bother anyone again.

Never get close to anyone again.

So that his curse would afflict only him.

Gently, he shut the door on his way out.


	7. Rin's Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin decides what to do next.

When Rin awoke she was alone. She was used to this feeling, but something about it seemed off. It was as if all traces of Kohaku had vanished from their little hovel.

He didn’t, did he?

She went about her day as normal, but he did not return in the evening like he had always done before.

Looks like he did.

Now she was left with a choice.

She could lead her life without him; it would be taxing for sure, but she would manage somehow.

Or she could risk death and look for him on her own.

It was risky; she was only a little girl.

But Kohaku was… important to her.

So she gathered what little possessions she had and tied them to her tiny person.

She took one last look at the hovel. It was never really a home, just a place to stay temporarily.

Still, it held many happy memories for her.

She took off at a run. She had no idea how she was going to find him, but she would die trying.


	8. Small Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin keeps looking.

Rin searched high and low for Kohaku.

Through high hills and small villages, she walked alone.

As she passed the houses, she asked about a boy with sad eyes. Often, she was turned away. But she was always moving.

What was he running away from, anyway?

She wanted to peek into his mind, to see what tormented him so.

The clang of the possessions on her back reminded her of their weight, of her burden.

If she did find him, would he be happy to see her?

Or would this perilous journey of hers be one that ended in heartbreak?


	9. Items of Value

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin crosses a river.

She hated crossing rivers. The wet rocks were slippery and the fish liked to nibble at her toes.  But what scared her most was the water. She was a small girl with a heavy burden on her back. One small misstep and she could drown.

This river was especially dangerous this time of year, but she felt she had to cross it. She felt the person she was searching for was beyond it.

So bravely, she waded through it, even as it threatened to consume her.

Her courage only wavered when she slipped and hit her head on the rocks below. Her desire to save her past was weighing her down and now, her desire for a future was killing her. As she was sinking she wondered… which was more important to her now?


	10. Flowers on the Hill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kohaku spies some flowers on a hill.

He wasn’t even sure where he was going anymore. The road began to blur, replaced by faceless, mocking shadows. One of them grabbed him from behind, pushing him into the ground. He lay very still, waiting for the shadow to leave him alone.

Something smelled nice. He blinked. There was nothing there, only a small batch of blue flowers. Weren’t those flowers named Rindou or Rindo?

Rin.

What was she doing now? Was she alright?

In his mind, she smiled. She was holding a bouquet of the flowers. “Kohaku.”  She was joined by a much older girl who also smiled.

“Kohaku.”

Who was that?

Wait, from the shadows…

“Behind you!” he screamed.

The shadow consumed them, smiling at him with blood stained teeth, laughing at him.

He threw his weapon, causing the shadow to bleed.

He blinked again. There was nothing there; only the flowers had been slashed to bits.


	11. Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin gets rescued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is now crossing over with The Children of Naraku which is also an AU. The chapters are the same.

Kagura was washing her face by the river when she saw something float by.

A little girl?

She fished the small body out of the water.  She was still alive. How was that possible?

“My Lord?” she asked hurriedly.

Sesshomaru looked over. “What’s that?”

“I found a small girl in the river. She’s still alive somehow.”

“Interesting,” was all he said.

“Where am I?” the little girl asked.

 Kagura smiled a little. “Don’t worry. You’re safe now.”

“Who are you?”

“Well, I’m Kagura, that is Jaken and this is Lord Sesshomaru.”

“I’m Rin. Where’s Kohaku?” the girl asked as she looked around.

“Who?”

“My friend. I want to find him. I was…looking by myself.”

Oh, so that’s how it was.

“You should rest now, Rin.”

 It did not take the girl long to fall asleep.

“Kagura,” Sesshomaru said.

“Yes?”

“If you can keep her safe, she can travel with us.”

“There’s something about her that interests you too, right?”

Sesshomaru said nothing.


	12. Maybe Someday?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin plays with the possibility of the Master and the bodyguard getting married.

Maybe Someday?

Master Sesshomaru was in love with Miss Kagura, Rin was sure of it! She had never been wrong about this sort of thing before. Before her brothers died and her life got turned upside-down, she could predict when people were in love and usually, she was right.

She could tell by the way he walked and Miss Kagura diligently followed, that she was very devoted to him.  And he obviously felt something for her if he promised to free her from her horrible situation.

“Ah, won’t it be nice if those two get married, Jaken?” she asked.

“What on earth are you talking about, child? The master would never marry someone like her!”

“I’d appreciate it if you both closed your mouths on this matter,” Sesshomaru said. “You’re unnerving my guard.”

Poor Miss Kagura was beet red.

“Now look what you did?” Jaken said.

“What I did? You’re the one who said ‘never!’ Hmph!”

“If you keep acting like that, nobody will want to marry _you_!”

“Well, I don’t care what anyone else says. I already have someone in mind for that!”

 Jaken paused. “You _do_?”

“Uh-huh, I do, so you be quiet!”

“Hey!” Kagura’s voice clung to the breeze, “If you two don’t hurry up we’re going to leave you behind! And stop trying to pair us off! I’m happy just being able to walk my own path.”

“But what if he does like you?” Rin asked.

“Hush, I’ll deal with that if it comes.”


	13. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Rin asks a question.

 Rin, the child she fished out of the river, was surprisingly resilient. She recovered herself very quickly and kept pace with them. The little girl seemed to have a fondness for her, as she always walked beside her when they traveled on foot.

“So Miss Kagura, are you in love with Master Sesshomaru?” she asked one evening.

Kagura stopped in her tracks; Sesshomaru coughed and kept walking, Jaken following quickly behind him.

What an inappropriate question to ask!

“I’m his bodyguard, nothing more,” she said, regaining her pace.

“Hmm. So you protect him?” Rin said.

“That’s right.”

“From what?”

“Whatever he needs me to.”

“Oh.” Rin ran ahead. Kagrua gulped. Rin wasn’t going to ask him what he thought of her, was she? Kagura could already predict the answer.

“She is my vassal, nothing more. She is in my service because she owes me a debt,” something like that.

But when she ran back, Rin had a smile on her face. When Kagura pressed her, all Rin did was smile.

“Kagura,” came Sesshomaru’s voice.

“Yes sir?”

“Are you happy here?”

“I am the wind. My life is fleeting. I will take these small moments as my happiness. What we have is more than enough. I am happy just serving you.”

“I see. And if I kill your father?”

“Then I will still follow you if you are alright with that.”

“When your father dies I will talk to you again.”

“I look forward to that day, sir.”

Rin smiled. “I think he likes you,” she whispered.


	14. The Ruse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byakuya comes up with an idea.

It was a great relief to her when Kagura saw Byakuya had escaped and brought Kanna with him. But who was this?

“He is my baby,” Kanna said

 Kagura felt sick. “Oh, Kanna, it’s not!”

“No. He birthed it, but then he cast it aside. I wanted to save it.”

“I’ll take it then. You look too young to be carrying that thing.”

 Kanna pouted. “I am older than you.”

“I _know_ that, but I look older.”

Byakuya paused. “Hey, Sis, who’s the toad that keeps glaring at us?”

“That’s Jaken, he serves my lord.”

 Byakuya grinned, “Ah! He’s a cute little minion!”

 Jaken glared at him. “I am not a minion! I am a respected follower!”

“Right, right! I guess we’re all minions, except for mister tall, strong, and white-haired over there. Hmm, hey, Sis, you know, that baby your holding could pass off as his.”

“What are you-? I’ve never even!”

“Hmm, Kanna and the human could, too. I got it! We’ll all just be one big happy family while traveling on the road.”

“What part will _you_ play, brother?”

 Byakuya bowed. “I shall be your loyal servant, dearest sister, and I shall be much better than some toad.”

“Will you? Jaken is strong when he wants to be. Don’t take him lightly. My Lord, does this plan upset you?”

“Not really.”

That was surprising.

“Rin?”

“I’m okay with it!”

How bizarre it all seemed, but Byakuya had a point. The setup didn’t seem that out of place. A lord, his wife and their three children traveling with their servants in hard times. If they could cover enough ground maybe they could lead a new life, away from their father who only saw them as objects. Maybe Rin would find her lost companion on the way, too.


	15. Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byakuya notices Sesshomaru's relationship with his brother.

So far the ruse had worked well. It only broke when they had an unexpected encounter with the lord’s younger brother.

“Sesshomaru what on earth are you doing with Kagura?” InuYasha asked. He sounded genuinely confused as to why his group had suddenly multiplied.

Byakuya saw the lord’s eyes turn dangerous. “None of your business.”

His sister kept her head low. The lord was much too prideful to ask for their help. Usually, she admired that pride, but now it seemed to bring her shame. InuYasha and his group could actually stand up to her, to their father. They’d be powerful allies.

But…

“We’re going,” Sesshomaru said.

That wasn’t going to happen any time soon. It was a shame; they probably had a chance if they got over their differences.

 He put his arm around his sister’s shoulder and smiled. “Honestly, they aren’t very good siblings, are they?”


	16. True Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin makes Kagura fess up.

They had stopped their journey to rest on the outskirts of a small village. The night sky was majestic with its many stars and bright moon shining overhead.

“Hey, Kagura?”

“What is it, Rin?”

“You can revive the dead, can’t you?”

 Kagura paused. She hadn’t used that talent in a long while. She was glad to have nearly forgotten it.

“It’s not raising them, exactly; their souls are gone by the time I get to them. I only have their husk of a body to work with. Did you want me to try to bring someone back?”

Rin shook her head sadly. “No, not if it’s like that.”

“Were you thinking about that boy again?”

“I’m always thinking about him. I hope he’s alright. I hope he’s not dead.”

“You still want to search for him?”

“Yes, but I also like things the way they are now with Sesshomaru-Papa and Kagura-Mama!”

“N-Never speak those words out loud again!”

Rin grinned. “Made you blush!”

She was so glad the young lord was out scouting right now.

 Rin crawled closer to her. “So, are you going to tell him?”

“Tell who what?”

“Are you going to tell Lord Sesshomaru you like him?”

“Um, well...”

“I’m interested when you’re going to do that too,” said another voice.

“Ehh? Not you too, Byakuya!”

 Byakuya smiled too. “Of course me too!”

Rin put her hands together. “When I see Kohaku again, I’ll say it. Of course, this will be after I punch him for leaving without saying goodbye, but after that, I’ll tell him how I really feel. Kagura, you should say something to the young lord in case things go wrong.”

“If you want, I could pretend to be you,” Byakuya said.

“I don’t need your help with that!”

“With what?” another voice asked.

Why did the young lord have to show up now of all times and why did he have to look so cool in the moonlight?


	17. Protection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And things were going so well too...

Kagura jumped back. “How do you _do_ that?”

Sesshomaru looked confused. “Do what?”

“That… always appearing thing!”

“Hmm? I make it a point to keep my entrances noteworthy.”

His face was _very close_ to hers.

“Oh… uh… I see…”

“Go for it!” Rin whispered.

“What was that, Rin?” Sesshomaru asked.

“I’m going to go get some firewood!” Rin said as she merrily ran off.

Well, she was alone with him now.

Should she?

 _Could_ she?

He was looking at her so intently.

She turned her head at the sound of rustling leaves.  A blast of energy was headed straight for them!

“Get down!”

She felt something hot rip through her body.

She’d protected him, right? Right?

“Hello Kagura.”

Long, black hair, angry eyes, and a thousand pained and screaming voices in her head... That was not a face she wanted to wake up to.

“F-father…”

“You made me show my face! Ungrateful child!”

His arm wrapped around her neck.

In the next moment she saw her father’s head get lopped off.

“Are you alright?” Sesshomaru asked.

Kagura clutched her stomach. “I’ll be fine.”

“You’re bleeding.”

She didn’t care about that.

“My lord, that wasn’t really my father.”

“It wasn’t?

“No. He’d never announce himself like that. I bet he wanted to test your strength.”

“Well, I hope he knows it now.”

Kagura looked around weakly. “Rin… where’s Rin?”

“Don’t worry about her now.”

She couldn’t help it.

“Kagura.”

“Yes?”

“You will not die on me; do you understand?”

“Yes. I do.”

 


	18. Run,Rin! Run!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin escapes the blast.

Her heart was pounding.

The young lord…

Miss Kagura and her brother and sister…

Jaken…

Had that blast killed them all?

Please no!

She didn’t want to be alone. Not again! All she could do was grab what she could of their supplies and go. Ah-Un had swept her onto this back and took off, leaving the others behind to go look for help.

While Ah looked forward, Un looked behind them. She noticed that his eyes were fixed on something, a shadow moving in the darkness.

Swiftly, she was grabbed round the middle and hoisted into a tree.

“Are you alright, Rin?” her captor asked

She knew that voice!

“Kohaku?” she whispered.


	19. Silent Weight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kohaku explains where he's been all this time.

Rin was cross. The sweet face etched in his mind was now twisted and sour. Though he led her by the hand, her grip was limp, but she still followed. The dragon followed her obediently.

“Where are you taking me, Kohaku?” she asked.

“To the Lady.”

“The Lady?” she asked.

“The Lady of the West. She’s been… helping me.”

He felt her hand slacken.

Rin looked down. “Somebody with that title must be important.”

“She’s a very powerful demon. You know her son.”

“Ah, she’s Sesshomaru’s Mama?”

“Yes.”

“How could she help you, Kohaku?”

“She’s been working to purify me.”

 Rin looked down. “So that’s why you left me alone.”

The sadness in her voice was heartbreaking.

“I didn’t want to kill you! I couldn’t bear the thought of hurting someone I cared about so much! Not again! So I was seeking a way to cure myself. ”

 Rin smiled. “It’s alright. I don’t blame you. Only, can we stick together this time, please? You don’t have to suffer alone, Kohaku.”


	20. Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kohaku and Rin decide where to go from here.

Kohaku sat by himself in the ornate room the Lady had provided for him. It was so much nicer than anything he’d ever stayed in before. The walls were decorated with fascinating paintings of battle scenes and there was so much space he could store all his weapons and supplies comfortably. The vastness was lonely, though. The Lady didn’t really visit him unless it was time for the purification ritual. It gave him a lot of time to himself.

Somebody knocked on the door. He hadn’t heard the sound in so long, it startled him. The Lady usually just entered.

“W-who is it?” he asked.

“Kohaku? It’s Rin. Can I come in?”

She sounded like her cheerful self.

 He sighed. “I want to be left alone, Rin.”

He didn’t, really, but somehow talking to her seemed like the wrong thing to do right now.

She stomped her foot and raised her voice. The door did little to hide her displeasure. “Well, I don’t want to be alone! I want to talk to you! We _need_ to talk.”

He sighed again. He moved closer to the door. He didn’t have to see her. He didn’t want to see her. He knew she’d be sad at him or mad at him, and seeing her like that always made him uncomfortable. But at least they could hear one another. Talking like this wouldn’t be so bad. “Talk about what, exactly?”

“You. Me. Us. I need to know where I stand with you, Kohaku.”

Of course.

“Why?” he persisted.

“Because. I just need to, that’s all. I looked for you forever, you know.”

He could hear the annoyance in her voice, the sadness too.

“Is that supposed to mean anything?” he asked.

“Isn’t it? Do you really feel nothing?”

Now she sounded hurt.

“I wanted to protect you by staying away from you.”

Silence.

“But you’re better now, right? Or maybe… you don’t like me anymore? If that’s the case then I won’t bother you. I’ll leave, if that’s what you really want.”

“I do… like you. I was actually really happy to see you again, Rin.”

“Then how come you’ve been so distant? How come were talking through a shut door?”

“I’ve hurt people in the past. I guess it’s just habit by this point to push them away before I do it to someone else I care about. The door is keeping you safe from me.”

“I think I understand, but do you really want to live alone for your whole life, Kohaku? Won’t you get lonely?”

“I don’t know. I’m not sure how to live with myself, with my sins.”

“You could try just a day at a time. It could be like before with you me and the little house.”

Kohaku thought for a moment. “Those days were nice.”

Rin smiled. He couldn’t see it, but he was sure she was smiling behind the great red door.

“But it’s the nights I worry about most,” he continued.

“You’re still having nightmares?”

 “They haven’t stopped, even after being purified.”

“Could I help you?” she asked hopefully.

Her earnestness surprised him.

“Why would you want to do that?”

“Because we’re friends, aren’t we? You saved me. I want to try to save you now.”

So she felt indebted to him still. He smiled a little at that. Silly girl.

“How do you expect to do that, Rin?”

“I don’t know. Little things might help you. I’m not strong enough to try anything dramatic like what Sesshomaru’s Mama did. I just want to try to make you happy, like you made me happy. Until you left anyway, that didn’t make me happy at all.”

At least she was honest about it.

“You don’t want to stay with them?” he asked.

“Not unless you can come too. I have this feeling that once Sesshomaru comes back, he and Miss Kagura are going to want some alone time. I’d like to get out of their way before things get too touchy feely.”

Kohaku flushed. So he hadn’t been wrong about why Sesshomaru had left and why the Lady had a particular interest in helping Kagura.

“We could go on a journey of our own, you know,” Rin suggested. “I’ve gotten really used to traveling and finding food. I wouldn’t be a burden to you.”

She did seem like she’d gotten stronger since he left. She had to be if she traveled on her own for awhile.

“What kind of journey were you thinking?”

“Do you want to apologize to your people, Kohaku? We could go to your old village.”

Kohaku stayed silent for a long time. Of all the people who would he most want to see again?

“My sister,” he said at last.

“Eh?”

“I want to find my sister. She’s traveling with a monk. I want to see her again.”

“Okay! Yeah! We can do that!”

“We’ll tell them were going after Sesshomaru gets back. You’re right. We shouldn’t burden them if they want to be alone.”

“Is it okay to want to stay with you, Kohaku?”

“Yeah, so long as you’re okay with it, Rin.”

“I don’t mind at all!”

She was a little strange, but also comforting.

Why had he pushed her away?

To protect her.

But why had he really?

Because he felt he deserved the isolation. All of those terrible things he did. Who was going to forgive him? Certainly not his people, certainly not himself, but she… she wanted to try.

He didn’t want to be alone anymore, not really. He didn’t have a reason to be scared of himself anymore. That influence was gone. He knew this, yet he still tried to hide behind it.

“You can come in if you want, Rin.”

The great red door opened and the little girl walked into the room, admiring it as he had when he first arrived. Aside from studying the paintings on the wall, she simply sat beside him.  They did not need to speak anymore. They just sat. This kind of quiet was content. Yet, despite himself, he was enjoying her company.


	21. Packing Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin packs the bags.

Rin packed the satchel carefully.

Food, weapons, clothing, what else would they need? She paced around the beautiful room and riffled through the drawers. What else? What else? What else? She didn’t want to leave anything important.

“Rin?” a soft voice asked through the open door. “Are you in here?”

Rin turned and smiled at who she saw. “Hello, Kagura! Have you fully recovered?”

“Yes. The Lady said that I should be fine now. My body is finally mine. Rin, are you sure that you to want to journey like this on your own?” Kagura asked.

in nodded. “We’ll be alright.”

“If you’re sure…”

“I am! We can still come and visit you two, right?”

“Of course you can. You’re welcome whenever you like.”

“Thank you, Miss Kagura, for all that you and Sesshomaru have done for me.”

“Are you all packed?”

“I think so!”


	22. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so it ends.

Kohaku would be fine. Rin didn’t have to hope anymore; she could see it in his face. When they finally found his big sister, after a long, long journey, Rin stayed quiet and let the emotions between the two collide. Kohaku’s sister was very kind. No matter what Kohaku had done while under the control of another, she forgave him, she loved him.

In some ways, Rin wanted to leave the two of them alone, but when she took a step away from them Kohaku came to get her. Taking her hand, he placed her in the center of the group.

Shyly, Rin introduced herself.

The monk made a comment that made Kohaku blush. That was when Kohaku’s sister hit him with her giant boomerang.

“Rin?” Kohaku said.

“Yes?”

“Thank you for staying with me.”

She smiled. “Of course. I’ll stay with you forever if you want.”

That made him blush again.

But she would stay with him, for as long as he wanted her to. Together, they had found a place to call home.


End file.
